La paz del Chaco
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Hoy se cumple 75 años del fin del combate que había separado a Paraguay y Bolivia. ¿Cuál fue la verdadera causa de dicho conflicto? Latin Hetalia. Paraguay/Boliva.


Los personajes están basados en los diseños de Rowien. Créditos a ella.

Aclaraciones:

Sólo pretendo hacer humor al mejor estilo Hetalia.

* * *

**Capítulo único:**** La Paz del Chaco.**

Otro aniversario, otro día para recordar la ocasión en que dos países habían vuelto a ser amigos. Sí, en un día como hoy pero de 1935, la paz regresó al corazón de América del Sur. Y cada año, esos dos lo celebraban juntos.

Desde esa época, Paraguay y Bolivia se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Quizás sea por la buena voluntad del primero para perdonar o el hecho de que el segundo tenía una simpatía que conquistaba a cualquiera. Sea la razón de cómo habían llegado a tener una amistad tan fuerte, no había sido un camino precisamente rodeado de rosas.

_Todo había empezado por un absurdo capricho de Bolivia, en el año 1924. Paraguay, como todos los días, estaba tomando una siesta sobre su hamaca, a la luz del día. El sitio donde había elegido el paraguayo para descansar no era precisamente muy seguro, así que el hermano de Perú decidió acercarse._

_Hacía décadas que tenía una gran curiosidad: ¿Por qué no se sacaba esa condenada vincha? ¿Y qué ocurriría si se lo arrebatara? Excepto por llevar el símbolo patrio, no tenía nada especial. No podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad, Paraguay no tendría por qué enojarse. Después de todo, podría comprarse otra._

_Bolivia se acercó por detrás de uno de los árboles que sostenía la hamaca y con un palo, trató de sacarle dicho adorno. Por supuesto, lo único que obtuvo fue tocar el rulito del paraguayo y que éste suspirara de alivio. Luego de asegurarse de que el muchacho continuaba durmiendo profundamente, el boliviano lo intentó una vez más. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido…_

—_¡Oye! —se escuchó la voz del argentino que corría hasta ese punto —¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —le reclamó. Le había estado observando desde el otro lado de la calle, pues no confiaba demasiado en sus intenciones._

—_¡Nada! —Bolivia salió corriendo. Esta vez, Paraguay había tenido suerte. _

_Argentina movió la hamaca tan bruscamente que el muchacho se cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Era la única forma de despertar al paraguayo, que todavía no se había enterado de mucho._

—_¿Eh?¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó el recién despertado, luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino como consecuencia del golpe._

—_¡Deberías tener más cuidado! —le reprendió Argentina —¡Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como yo como tu vecino! —Un par de brillos salieron para iluminar el rostro del rioplatense —. No sé que sería de ti si yo no te rescatara todas las veces…_

—_Lo siento —dijo sonrojado el paraguayo sin levantar la vista —. Gracias por ayudarme… —jugaba con sus dedos, pues no se animaba a mirar directamente al rubio. Luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, abrazó al argento._

—_Bueno, aceptémoslo. Soy tan genial que solamente tuvo que verme para salir corriendo —lo dijo sin mucha modestia a la vez que disfrutaba del abrazo del otro._

_Como consecuencia del regaño que había recibido por parte de su vecino, Paraguay notificó a su jefe sobre la situación y éste tomó las medidas necesarias. Compró muchísimas municiones y dos cañoneras, para asegurar que no volviera a ocurrir otro ataque boliviano. _

_Lastimosamente, entre las cualidades de Paraguay no se hallaba el ser previsor. Y tampoco estaba contando con el hecho de que Bolivia no se estaba dando por vencido. Es más, aquel muchacho solamente estaba preparándose para un segundo ataque. Estaba completamente seguro de que esta vez no fallaría y que Argentina no volvería a meterse. Su plan era a prueba de fallas._

_Para mediados de 1931, las intenciones de Bolivia no eran secreto para los países sudamericanos. Excepto para Paraguay, quien ya se había olvidado del asunto. Todo el resto no podía creer lo calmado e ingenuo que llegaba a ser el paraguayo. Ni siquiera su jefe era capaz de tomar una decisión al respecto. Sin embargo, un evento trágico finalmente fue el que catapultó la acción bélica._

_Paraguay apenas podía caminar entre la gente, que le linchaba y le reclamaba una pronto actuación. Bolivia estaba constantemente siguiéndole el paso, escondiéndose en los lugares menos pensados para arrebatarle la vincha: Desde la ducha y el baño, hasta los momentos de sueño a la noche. El boliviano era incansable y el paraguayo seguía sin darse cuenta de las acciones de aquel._

—_¡Haz algo! —reclamaba la gente al país guaraní, quien salía corriendo a esconderse. Hacía tiempo que no veía al pueblo tan descontento. Tal vez, era el momento de actuar._

_Se reunión con su nuevo jefe, quien determinó que era momento de proteger el territorio de la invasión del país vecino. Aunque sus armas no eran las modernas y las condiciones económicas no daban para poder adquirir unas nuevas, Paraguay se embarcó a enfrentar a Bolivia. _

_El paraguayo estaba terriblemente nervioso. Hacía apenas sesenta años de la Guerra de la Triple Alianza y sus heridas todavía estaban cicatrizando. La verdad era que no se consideraba capaz de poder proteger al pueblo. La golpiza brutal, que le había dejado al borde de la muerte, era una constante amenaza. Sin embargo, no podía decepcionarlos de nuevo. Después de tanto sufrimiento, estaba decidido a defender su vincha del invasor._

—_¿Por qué no me das tu estúpida vincha? ¡No te estoy pidiendo demasiado! ¡Es absurdo entrar en combate por ello! —exclamó el hermano de Perú, seguido de un ejército de trescientos mil hombres._

—_¡Nunca! —Paraguay tocó la misma par asegurarse de que se hallaba allí. Era su tesoro de mayor valor y no estaba dispuesto a dársela a nadie. Sea quien sea, la única forma de que alguien la consiguiera, era matándolo._

—_¡No estás en condiciones y lo sabes! —le sacó en cara el boliviano. En verdad, no quería meterse en una batalla con el otro. _

_En eso tenía razón. Las secuelas de la golpiza brutal que le habían propinado Brasil, Argentina y Uruguay aún estaban a flor de piel. _

—_¡Dame tu mejor golpe! —espetó el paraguayo. Aunque tenía un tremendo miedo, debía mantenerse firme en su posición._

_Durante la guerra, que duró tres años, los dos habían estado a la altura de la pelea. Bolivia había conseguido ayuda de Alemania, quien le había mandado a uno de sus generales más importantes y además, armamento directamente traído de los Estados Unidos. Paraguay contaba con el hecho de conocer mejor el territorio chaqueño y la posibilidad de sorprender a los bolivianos en cualquier momento. _

_Conforme pasaban los meses, también el resto de los países sudamericanos intentaban apaciguar los ánimos de ambos países. El primer intento fue el del argento, quien estaba más preocupado por el bienestar del paraguayo que el del otro. Los había reunido a los dos combatientes en una mesa negociación y evidentemente, fue el primero en hablar._

—_No sé que pretenden con esto pero están preocupándome y cuando me preocupo, no me veo tan increíble y bello como siempre. Así que más les vale que… _

_Pero antes de que el rioplatense pudiera continuar, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención. Para ser más precisos, Bolivia había aprovechado la ocasión para abalanzase sobre Paraguay e intentó arrebatarle la vincha, y el otro se limitó a tratar de sacárselo de encima._

—_¡¿Qué mierda les acabo de decir? —reclamó Argentina mientras que los dos continuaban peleando en el suelo de la oficina de negociaciones._

_El segundo intento para detener las hostilidades, fue de Brasil. Sin embargo, el problema de ello fue que Paraguay le tenía demasiado miedo como para irse a la mesa de negociaciones, así que optó por no irse y Bolivia se quedó por su cuenta, a solas con el brasileño. _

—_Me pregunto por qué no habrá venido —dijo el confundido brasileño, quien evidentemente no se daba cuenta de cuáles eran los sentimientos del paraguayo por él._

—_¿Puedo irme ya? —No le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de que estuvieran a solas. Es más, le temblaban las piernas por debajo de la mesa._

_El tercer intento de detener el conflicto fue el de cierto chileno gruñón. Si bien no se llevaba exactamente bien con el hermano mayor de Bolivia, conocía muy bien por qué aquel estaba atacando al Paraguay de esa forma. Y aunque realmente el campo de batalla estaba algo alejado de él, no quiso quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Además, era una excelente oportunidad para mandarles al demonio a esos dos._

—_¿Por qué rayos dejan de hacer estupideces y se comportan como adultos? —preguntó el país andino, intentando a su modo de apaciguar los ánimos entre esos dos._

_No obstante, Paraguay había agarrado una silla a modo de escudo e intentaba protegerse de las manos del boliviano, quien solamente había aceptado dicha oportunidad de negociación, para acercarse al escurridizo paraguayo._

—_Bueno, al menos lo intenté —se dijo el chileno mientras que se sacudía las manos._

_El último intento para evitar la guerra en el continente sudamericano correspondió a Perú. Éste, preocupado por lo que le podría suceder a su tan preciado hermano menor, los había reunido para intentar convencerle a ambos de que era una estúpida idea. Por supuesto, su favoritismo por Bolivia no fue muy del agrado del paraguayo…_

—_¿Por qué no le das tu vincha y prometo que Bolivia no te molestará más? —sugirió el peruano mientras que abrazaba con cierta fuerza al escurridizo boliviano, quien deseaba salir de las garras de aquel._

—_No creo que eso sea posible —rió nerviosamente y se alejó lentamente. Prefería dejar a Perú y Bolivia resolver sus propios problemas._

—_¡No necesito que resuelvas mis problemas! —exclamó éste, con poco éxito._

_La guerra duró tres largos años. Por momentos, Bolivia parecía vencedor de la contienda, ya que triplicaba en fuerzas a las del ejército paraguayo. Para mediados de 1934, el jefe de Paraguay había solicitado el armisticio, ya que erróneamente había creído que habían conseguido la victoria final. La última batalla había dejado con la moral baja a los bolivianos y éstos se vieron en la necesidad de reagruparse._

_¡Qué error! Durante el mes de paz, Bolivia había vuelto con varios regimientos para continuar la guerra. Al ver marchar al ejército del país enemigo, Paraguay se quedó pálido y con la boca abierto._

—_Estoy cansado… No sé si podré con más —se lamentó. No podía rendirse pero la situación en general no era muy favorable. _

_El aspecto del país guaraní empeoraba según pasaba el tiempo. Estaba demasiado flaco, apenas había provisiones de comida y la sequedad del Chacho le estaba jugando en contra. El lugar donde habían escogido para luchar no era el ideal. Además de los cambios de temperatura bruscos, de casi cuarenta grados de día y cinco grados de noche, la falta de agua era un gran problema._

_A eso había que añadirle el hecho de que Paraguay todavía no estaba físicamente recuperado. De vez en cuando, sentía el ardor de los latigazos recibidos sobre su espalda y el dolor que le producía el hombro dislocado no era precisamente una alegría. Sin embargo, al igual que había ocurrido durante la Guerra de la Triple Alianza, no iba a darse por vencido. _

_Los ánimos que le daba el ejército y el pueblo le favorecían. Su autoestima siempre había sido una gran problemática, su mentalidad derrotista tendía a interponerse en su camino. Pero al recordar los sacrificios que se habían hecho hasta ese momento, al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de los agotados soldados, no podía sentirse abatido._

_Lastimosamente para nuestro querido boliviano, las cosas no iban tan bien. A diferencia del apoyo incondicional que recibía Paraguay de su pueblo, en su país la gente no estaba contenta. Ya no podían tolerar más la guerra, necesitaban un paro y pronto. Incluso al punto de que el jefe de Bolivia había sido depuesto. _

_El 12 de junio de 1935, gracias a la intervención de Argentina, Paraguay y Bolivia estaban parados uno frente al otro. El efecto de tres años de guerra se notaba en ambos. Cansados, agotados y con heridas profundas. Si todavía podían mantenerse de pie, era de milagro. _

—_¿No crees que esto se nos ha ido de las manos? —preguntó el paraguayo. Éste ya quería detener la contienda. Además de que era posible que no pudiera mantener el ritmo. _

—_Supongo que sí… —sonrió tristemente el boliviano. _

—_A pesar de todo, creo que eres uno de mis mejores amigos —sollozó._

_Bolivia tragó saliva. Luego, con la fuerza que le quedaba, le dio un fuerte abrazo. _

—_No volvamos a pelearnos —le susurró el hermano de Perú._

Hoy, setenta y siete años después, los países sudamericanos se congregaron en la casa de Paraguay. Aunque no era demasiado grande, nadie decía nada al respecto. El dueño de casa sonreía, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo ese desastre y tenía amigos con quienes celebrarlos.

Como siempre, el argento tomó la copa de vino y tosió para que todos le prestaran atención.

—Como todos los años, yo me encargaré del brindis…

La respuesta inmediata fue de varios quejarse por ello, sobre todo de Chile. Sin embargo, el rubio sacudió su cabellera, le dio una mirada de odio y continuó.

—En fin… ¡Un aniversario más de paz! ¡Qué no existan más los conflictos entre nosotros! —exclamó.

—¡Y que todos sean uno con Brasil! —continuó el moreno.

* * *

Mi primer intento en Latin Hetalia.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
